Black Butler 3
by Kenasauras Rex
Summary: It's April 1912. Kiatra wakes up to see her parents leaving. Her parents explain they are going on a trip and will be back in a month. The 8 year old girl waits patiently for her parents to arrive home, but they never do. As she goes through her dad's belongings 7 years later when she is 15, she discovers his dirty little secret and gains a few friends. Do her parents come home?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How It Started

Date: September 7, 1921

"Good morning, Kiatra," says a woman. A young girl opens her eyes to see her mother leaning over her with a big smile.  
"Did you sleep well?" her mother asked. The little girl nodded. Her mother stood up straight and a white kitten jumped up on the bed and lied down next to the girl.  
"Hi, Miffy," said the girl in a quiet voice. The cat rubbed it's head on the girl's arm.  
"Kiatra, your father and I are about to head out on the trip. Your grandmother will be here shortly, do you think you can wait a little longer for her?" asked her mother. Kiatra nodded. "Great, we'll be home in May. See you soon!"  
The mother left the room and Kiatra followed while holding her stuffed animal bunny with Miffy close behind. She walks into the living room to see her parents and a big man walking with her father's luggage. Her father walks up and gives her a big hug, kisses her on the head and tells her he loves her.  
Her parents exit through the door and Kiatra runs to the window as a horse drawn carriage rides away with hands sticking out the window waving good bye. She smiles and waves until the carriage is out of sight. Just as she can't see that carriage anymore, another carriage arrives at her house and an elderly women walks out.  
"Nana!" Kiatra exclaims and she runs out to welcome her grandmother. She runs up and gives the woman a big hug.  
"Hi there, Kiatra. It's been so long since I've seen you! You've gotten so big!" says the woman. She bends down and picks the little girl up to hold her. Together, they enter the house and her grandmother sets Kiatra down. Kiatra steps in front of her grandmother, looks up, and smiles. He grandmother smiles back and head to the kitchen where she prepares breakfast.  
When breakfast is ready, Kiatra sits and wolfed down her food. While Kiatra was eating, her grandmother told her a story on when she was young and her parents went on a trip, she was scared but her parents returned home safely. Kiatra assured her that she was not worried at all. The woman excepted the girl's decision and went into the living room.

Later that night, Kiatra's grandmother tucked Kiatra into bed and then went off to her bed. Early in the morning, Kiatra woke up to people talking downstairs. She went out her bedroom door, holding her blanket and toy bunny, and walked downstairs to see tall men standing talking in the living room. One of the men turn around, walk to Kiatra and bend down to inform her, her grandmother had passed away the night before in her sleep.  
Kiatra began to cry. The man patted her on the head and told her she would be assigned a temporary home. Kiatra nodded and tried to stop crying but nothing helped or worked.

*7 years later*

Date: May 8, 1928

Kiatra closed the door to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her face was sweaty, muddy, and her clothes were stained with grass. For 2 hours she fell in mud, rolled down hills, as she took care of her foster family's yard.  
"KIATRA!" shouted a woman in a loud voice.  
"Damn it..." whispered Kiatra. A woman bursted through the door and grabbed Kiatra by the ear, dragging her out of the bathroom too the door that leads outside.  
"What is this?" the woman said. She sounded angry.  
"I did everything you told me too," assured Kiatra.  
"No you didn't!" the woman grasped Kiatra's ear harder. "Do it again!" she takes Kiatra by the ear and throws her off the steps.  
"Do WHAT again?!" she exclaimed. The woman slammed the door.  
When Kiatra turned 11 she went to live in a foster home. No one had heard from her parents in 6 years as of today. Her new family was really abusive, leaving Kiatra curious on what she did that was so bad.  
She worked on the yard for another hour until it was dark. She walked inside, her family was asleep. She took off her shoes and walked into her room and began to cry. She missed her parents.  
"They should have been back by now..." she assumed. "...they're alive, and someone stole them." She had the biggest feeling about the fact they are still alive. She'd never felt so sure about anything else in her life."  
She walked to the closet and pulled out a box. She took the cover off to be greeted by a black and white picture of her parents. She picked up the picture, smiled, and set it beside the box. Below the picture was her dad's hat and his journal. Kiatra put on his hat and looked through his journal. She opened to the first page, flipped the page, and a paper in the middle fell out. She looked down, and picked it up. It was a picture. It was a young boy with a dog. He was standing with what looked like his mother and father. She assumed it was her father, until she turned the picture around. On the back it said, "Harold Lockwood". She was confused, that wasn't her father. That was a different boy. Kiatra opened to the page where the picture fell out and read what made no sense to her. Reading the page over and over, she read until it finally made sense.  
"Yesterday I lost my best friend. To a demon," Kiatra read that for what seemed the hundredth time and finally, she understood. At first, she thought he made a mistake and didn't mean to write 'demon'.  
"A demon?" she said. She kept reading.  
"I watched as he died and his butler took him away. i have a feeling I won't be seeing him or the butler anytime soon. I went to his house earlier today and gathered his belongings with his brother. I was carrying a box of his items when a book fell out. It was his journal. I took it home and read it. Turns out demons are creatures you can make a promise too. You wish with everything you believe in and promise if they help you until your satisfied, you give them your soul to feast on. They will help you with anything! But it's not that easy. I guess they do some kind of ritual where they mark you on your body with their 'contract' showing that they get your soul immediately when your wish is granted." Kiatra then had an idea. She walked to her bed and sat down and said,  
"Demons. Hear me. I don't know if this will work...and I don't know how to call a demon for help...but please...anyone...listen to my plea. My parents have been gone for 6 years and I miss them. Help me get revenge on those who I believe have stolen my parents. Help me kill, and help me find out what happened. And in return...you may feast on my soul. Devour it, if you like."  
She lied down, and fell asleep. She later had a dream that almost looked like a movie. All she could see was darkness, black. She wasn't int he dream, just her voice. Multiple words from her speech to the demons echoed in her dream.  
"Demons (echo)... Anyone (echos)...Help (echos)... Revenge (echos)..." there was a long pause. "Kill..." the word repeated itself with a long pause in between each word. "Kill...Kill...Kill...kill..."  
All of a sudden, an eye appears. The eye has a lavender tone to it, with an upside down pentagram. The sign glowed. In her dream, the eye faded away and she heard in her voice, another line from her speech.  
"You may feast on my soul..."


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up from her terrifying dream, Kiatra sat up in her bed and screamed. As she stares at the wall in amazement, she sees nothing but darkness so she turns on the light. Her foster parents from the other room pound on the wall three times.

"Shut up and go to bed!" the woman yells. Kiatra then turned off her light, lied back down on her side and stared straight ahead. She closed her eyes to try to go back to sleep when all of a sudden, she hears something fall in her room. She opens her eyes and lifts her head."Miffy?" she wondered if her cat had knocked over what ever had fallen, but her cat had been lying at her feet. Miffy looked up and meowed. Kiatra looked back at her room, again, seeing nothing but darkness. As she looks away for half a second to turn on her light, she hears the window open. She gasps and quickly turns on her light...but all she sees is her window open and her dark black curtains blowing in the breeze.

Kiatra got up to close the window. As she walks forward, she looks around at her floor wondering what made this mess. Books were everywhere, clothes were everywhere, shoes, blankets, towels, her whole room was a disaster. She reached out of the hole in her wall which is the window to grab the two glass panes that have just mysteriously opened. She looks down outside to see footprints. She lets go of the panes and holds the windowsill so she doesn't fall, then leans out to get a better look.

The footprints looked like they were a human's made by a boot. They were facing her house, but the prints beside it were going the other way. Kiatra shrugged the closed the window.

As the window shut, her cat screeched and a cold, icy sensation ran down her spin as goosebumps rose on her arms and legs. She knew she had to turn around, but was so scared it was as if her skeleton froze right inside her flesh and body. She was terrified. Not knowing what was happening, she turned around quicker than a wolf when he has just been shot.

A tall man stood at the foot of her bed, eyes glowing red. The man was dressed in a black suit, black tie, and white gloves. On her bed sat a young man, about her age, maybe little younger. An eye patch covered his left eye, and he was dressed like he had just come from a party in the 18th century. She looked in horror as two strangers just stood by her bed, dressed in old clothing, both with mysterious grins upon their faces.

"W-who...who are you?" she stuttered.

"Allow me to formal introduce myself," the tall man began. "I am Sebastian Michealis, I am the former butler for the Phantomhive household and now am the proud butler of the last remaining Phantomhive family."

"That would be me." said the young man. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive."

"Okay...what are you doing here?" Kiatra was still confused and still on high alert.

"You called us." said the boy.

"When?"

"Before you fell asleep." finished the butler.

"W-what?"

"Ugh." the boy was irritated. "We're going to help you find your parents. Remember that speech you gave before you fell asleep?" he pointed to the box Kiatra had been going through that held her father's belongings.

"That wasn't a dream?"

"No, ma'am. The part where you saw the eye, and all the other things, that was the dream-" the butler was interrupted.

"I wouldn't call it a dream, more of a vision." finished the boy.

"So, you are the guys that appeared in my dream, you're the guys who are gonna help me find my parents?"

"Well..." began the boy. "First, we are demons. Second, don't forget we won't do it for free."

Kiatra was confused. "Free?"

"Sir," began the butler. "I think she has forgotten what she has to do after we have helped her."

"Well, do you remember?"

Kiatra shook her head.

"You give us your soul and we eat it."

"What?!" Kiatra shouted.

"We're demons, we eat human souls. It's not like you're gonna die.

"If I may," Sebastian interrupted.

"Yes, Sebastian will explain it." the boy had finished talking.

The man continued on. "After you are completely satisfied or after we have done all we can, you must repay us. This is not charity work. And we demons make promises with humans that after we finish our job, we get their soul."

Kiatra stood quiet in amazement. She didn't know what to do. "How do I-"

"Make the deal?" the boy began to speak. "We, as in, Sebastian and I, stamp your body with a contract...the upside down star. As long as the star is on your body, that means you have made a full commitment to give us your soul."

"What if I just wash the star off?"

Ciel began to laugh hysterically. Kiatra was more confused than she had been in this whole conversation. Ciel stopped laughing and looked at her with a serious face.

"You don't wash off something that is burned into our body." Kiatra gasped.

"What?" Ciel lifted his eye patch to show her his contract and Sebastian removed his glove to show her his.

"So?" began Ciel? "What will you do? Come with us and find your parents?"

"Or?" Kiatra asked.

"...You can spend the rest of your life confused and in misery."


End file.
